


Bucky's First Pride

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: "And can guys wear pink shirt?" Bucky asked him."Baby, look at me, you can wear a gay flag all you want and nobody gonna judge you." Tony reassures him again."Hey, you wanna watch something cool?" Tony asked him as he sat opposite of him."Come here." Tony said as he opens his arm, Bucky stood up and sat against Tony's chest, resting on Tony's lap."FRIDAY, could you please be a sweetheart and search Pride Parade for me." Tony said as the room darkens and FRIDAY started browsing the web for videos





	Bucky's First Pride

Tony was bend over his work table, as he was tinkered with his new project, when Bucky drags himself into the lab. He sat on one of the stools across Tony as he fidgets with whatever on the table. Tony looks up and smiles at him, he took out his working glasses and sat up.

"What's wrong Bucks?" Tony asked him.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Bucky sighs.

"What is it?" Tony asked him.

"Is it okay for guys to wear nail polish?" Bucky asked him as he looks at Tony.

"What do you mean if it's okay?" Tony asked him.

"I mean, people won't tease guys for wearing nail polish right?" Bucky bites his lips.

"Hey, why would they tease them. Come on, it's okay for guys to even wear make up now." Tony reassures him.

"But are they only allowed to wear black nail polish?" Bucky asked nervously.

"Babe, you can even go neon green and that will still be alright." Tony said as he got up from his seat and walks over to Bucky's.

"So can guys braid their hairs?" Bucky asked as Tony sat down.

"Well yeah, you can even dye it neon pink." Tony replies.

"And can guys wear pink shirt?" Bucky asked him.

"Baby, look at me, you can wear a gay flag all you want and nobody gonna judge you." Tony reassures him again.

"Hey, you wanna watch something cool?" Tony asked him as he sat opposite of him.

"Come here." Tony said as he opens his arm, Bucky stood up and sat against Tony's chest, resting on Tony's lap.

"FRIDAY, could you please be a sweetheart and search Pride Parade for me." Tony said as the room darkens and FRIDAY started browsing the web for videos.

Bucky rest against his chest and watched the videos being played, there were guys with full face make up, trans in high heels, guys kissing on the screen, girls holding hands. Bucky smiles at it, as he relaxed in Tony's arms. They sat there for a good hour, browsing different videos.

"Babe, you free this weekend?" Tony asked him, Bucky nods.

"I'll bring you somewhere special alright." Tony said as he kissed the back of Bucky's head.

It was Saturday morning when Bucky just got back from his run, Natasha was waiting in his room with Wanda, they had a bag full of things.

"Hey, what are you girls doing in my room?" Bucky asked as he steps into his bedroom.

"Tony said he wanted to bring you to somewhere special, so we decided to help him dress you up." Natasha said, as Wanda nods next to him.

"Well I'm all sweaty and tired, what time am i meeting him?" Bucky asked as he sat on the bed.

"He said to be there by 11, and it's 8am now. So let's get it started. First thing first, a good soak to ease your muscles." Wanda said as she got up and ran the bath.

"We're doing a whole girlfriend pampering regime for you, so trust us and enjoy yourself alright." Natasha said as she grabs him, pulling him into the bathroom.

"Alright strip and get into the bath now." Wanda said as she points to the bubble bath that was ready for him.

"Wait, what is that?" Bucky asked as the the water was bubbling and it looked purple and pink instead.

"It's a bath bomb and well scented with lavendar, it's supposed to ease you. Come on, don't waste time alright." Natasha said as she pulls off his shirt.

"Fine fine, I'll get in." Bucky groans as he pulls off his sweatpants.

As Bucky lays in the bathtub, his muscles starts to relax, Natasha prepares him a face mask, Bucky enjoys the treatment he was getting, Natasha did his fingernails while Wanda did his toes.

As he wipes himself dry, Natasha and Wanda starts preparing his outfit, Bucky got changed into his tanktop and shorts and lays in bed, Wanda did his fingernails, painting it light blue, to match Bucky's ocean blue eyes. While Natasha works with his hair, braiding it lightly while Bucky took a nap. As they were done, the shook Bucky awake, asking him yo get dressed. He wore a light pink polo tshirt with white short. His hair was half braided, hanging around his shoulders. Natasha put on light make up on him, doing his eyeshadow to bring out his beautiful eyes.

They were ready, Bucky got in the car with the both of them, as they drive Bucky to meet Tony at the town square, where the Pride Parade were. As they parked their car, Bucky couldn't stop grinning, the colours were beautiful, there were a crowd gathering, and the music filled his veins. He joined the crowd and enjoy the warmth.

The music suddenly stops, and everyonr groans, Bucky looked around and Tony was there on stage, in his ironman armour but instead of red and gold, it was rainbow and Tony took his mask off and he was grinning. Tony taps the microphone.

"Hey there, sorry to cut the party, but thank you everyone for joining me and my boyfriend at our first Pride Parade. Could i get my boyfriend to come up please." Tony said into the microphone. Natasha pushed Bucky forward, he stumbles to the stage.

Everyone were cheering and shouting and Bucky felt nervous as he stood in front of everyone.

"I want all of you to meet my beautiful boyfriend over here, Bucky Barnes!" Tony cheered. Everyone started whistling and cheering.

"And yes guys! Tony Stark is gay for Bucky Barnes!" Tony said as he cups Bucky face and kissing his soft lips.

"Did Natasha made you use the lip balm?" Tony asked as they pulled apart. Bucky nods and smiles at him.

"Well, I can't stop kissing your lips. God they taste so fucking good." Tony said as he lick his lips.

"Well we can do this all they then baby." Bucky teased him as he bites his own lips.

"Okay everyone continue to enjoy yourself, while i go ahead and enjoy some quality time with my boyfriend. Happy Pride!" Tony said into the microphone, before hugging Bucky and fly off to the nearest building.

Bucky couldn't stop grinning when they finally got home, he was covered in hickies, and his braided hair has become a whole bird nest and he was happy and blessed. He was laying on Tony's chest in Tony's bedroom.

"I so fucking love you, Stark." Bucky sighs.

"And i know you love to fuck me. I love you too, Barnes." Tony teased him, as he kissed Bucky's hair.


End file.
